deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Qui-Gon Jinn (Legends)
Qui-Gon Jinn was a venerable Jedi Master, who trained Obi-Wan Kenobi. After having undergone training of his own under Count Dooku, then a Jedi Master. After reaching Knighthood and later Masterhood, he became known as a maverick Jedi, committed to doing what he felt was right even if it meant breaking the Jedi Code. He, along with Obi-Wan, was dispatched to Naboo by the Jedi Order to resolve a trade dispute peacefully. The meeting did not go as planned, however, as the Trade Federation deployed Droidekas to assassinate Qui-Gon and his pupil. They escaped to the planet, eventually saving Jar Jar Binks, a Gungan who would later doom the Republic. He reached the capital city, and rescued the besieged Queen of Naboo, taking him to Tattoine. There, he took Anakin Skywalker under his wing, deciding to rescue the boy and leave his mother stranded and still enslaved. He then fell during the liberation of Naboo, losing in combat to Darth Maul. Battle vs. Darth Vader (Legends) (by MilitaryBrat) No battle written. WINNER: DARTH VADER Expert's Opinion While Vader's force abilities decreased significantly when he became part cyborg, his nearly unparalleled light saber skills remained intact, enabling him to triumph over Qui-Gon who did not devote as much time to mastering light saber combat as the former. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Plo Koon (Legends) (by Skullinbones1) Location: Korriban, the sith homeworld. Qui-Gon landed his small personal craft on the windy desert floor. The dark skies were grey, with a distant lightning storm echoing in the distance. He got out and started to walk about, striding from his ship and towards the distant temple. He could sense an evil force signature, something dark and destructive. He walked, the cool windy air blowing his hair around. But as he walked, he felt a familiar presence up ahead of him. He knew this person up ahead. He then ran up ahead, climbing the dune ahead of him and looking down. A personal starship of the Jedi order. This was Plo koon's ship. He then saw the top open up and saw a single man climb out of the cockpit. It was his old friend and comrade. But he knew that he didn’t come here out of good will. Qui-Gon climbed down the slope. He walked up to the ship, only stopping when he saw Koon came around the end of the Ship. “Koh-To-Yah master Jinn” Plo Koon uttered sharply. “The same to you Master Koon. What are you doing here” Qui gon asked his old friend. “You know why I’m here. And you have two options” Koon said. Jinn stood still for a moment before speaking. “We don’t have a choice. Something is here, and we must deal with it” Qui-Gon said. “You defied the commands of the council” Plo said back. “The council was wrong” Qui-Gon said back. The 2 paused. “I’m sorry about this brother, but your going to either come with more, or die here” Plo Koon said in a sigh. He drew his lightsaber, flicking the switch on the handle and activating his blue blade. “Then this is how it shall end” said Qui-Gon, doing the same with his own emerald sword. Plo entered into high guard, while Qui-Gon entered into side guard. The two held for only a moment before springing into action. Qui-Gon lunged forwards, slashing from the left flank in an arching side swing. Plo blocks the blow, standing against Qui-Gons defences. He pushed back, throwing Qui-Gon back off of him. Qui-Gon was thrown off of his offencive moment, being staggered by the shove. Plo then began to move forwards, unleashing several powerful chops and slashes with his Sapphire blade. Qui-Gon blocked the strikes, meeting Plo strength to strength. Plo then came down with a high strike. But as it came down, Qui-Gon side stepped and let the incoming blade deflect off of his blade. Plo went staggering forwards, the strike breaking his offencive advanced. As he staggered by, Qui-Gon took the moment to throw a high kick. His booted heal struck Plo in the back of the head, almost knocking the kel dor off his feet. But Plo Koon kept up, spinning around and defending himself. An incoming dervish from Qui-Gon came in at him, slashing at him with full power. Plo was barely able to hold out, now no longer able to attack. He could only defend with his blade. As he back peddled, he tripped over a rock and fell onto his ass. Qui-Gon let up on his assault, not wanting to kill Plo. This gave Plo a crucial second to get to his feet and gain some distance. Plo then came at Qui-Gon, slashing with large power strikes. Qui-Gon blocked these attack, keeping just within saber range. Then, Qui-Gon blocked a strike and quickly closed in. The locked blades, meeting strength to strength. Quin-Gon then whipped around his leg and slammed his boot into Plo knee. Plo grunted in pain and fell backwards. He caught himself on one knee, the strike having hurt his fragile bones. Qui-Gon rose up his blade to Plos neck. “It's over my friend. You can’t stop me from doing what must be done” Qui- Gon grunted. Plo, now in desperation looked into himself and drew upon the powers of the force. From his palms shot bolts of orange lightning. Qui-Gon lept back, bringing up his blade to defend against them. But while he blocked the majority of them, a single bolt struck him upon the hand. His blade fell from his palm and hit the ground. Plo then strung off one foot and slashed wildly with his blue saber. Qui-Gon, seeing this lept backwards and dodged the strike. As Plo landed, his blade lowered, he felt a powerful kick to the face. He fell backwards, his saber falling from his hands. He reached out with the force to pull his saber to him, but as it flew the emerald blade of Qui-Gon's saber split the hilt in half. Qui-Gon stood over his wounded, stunned and disabled foe. He then deactivated his blade and hung in on his belt. He then grabbed plo and pulled him over to his ships cockpit. He got him into the ship, with the remains of his saber with him. He then walked over to Plos astromech droid. “Take your master back to Coruscant. He is wounded and needs help. '' The droid chirped and whistled and the ship took off. “Rest well my friend” he said was Plos ship flew off into space. He then walked away, continuing onwards to him final location.'' Expert's Opinion While Plo Koon is a badass, he didn’t have what it took to beat Jinn. For one, Jinns sense abilities allowed him to sense Plo long before Plo could find him, giving him a moment of prep before the fight begins. He also had the advantage in his fighting style, his integration of deflections and side steps allowed him to out maneuvers Koon, while also having a greater offencive output due to his integration of physical attacks. But the clincher was his greater experience in terms of lightsaber combat, fighting more serious force users in him time then plo ever did. So in the end, Qui-Gon had what it took to beat down Plo. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Star Wars Warriors